Onset
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dari pada mendengar pengakuan Zenitsu barusan. [Tanjiro x Zenitsu] [#fluffember2019]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Kamado Tanjiro, Agatsuma Zenitsu,

**.**

**Onset**

_Fiksi ini didikasikan untuk Fluffember 2019_

_Tema :__FOREHEAD KISS_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Gerakan tangan Tanjiro terhenti tepat saat Zenitsu membuat pengakuan itu.

Satu potong telur gulung yang harusnya sudah masuk ke dalam mulut jatuh kembali ke dalam kotak makan siangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, tapi disaat yang sama ia mematung kaku. Terus memandang ke arah Zenitsu yang menundukan kepala dan tersipu malu di sampingnya.

Suasana atap gedung sekolah mereka saat itu sepi, dan walau disela oleh angin yang berhembus kuat, Tanjiro tetap bisa dengan jelas mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan teman satu kelasnya ini.

"Aku menyukai seseorang." Itu yang Zenitsu katakan. Yang hebatnya, bahkan setelah hampir tiga puluh detik berlalu Tanjiro masih bisa mendengar gema pengakuan itu di telinga. Seperti mantra yang mengutuk dan menghancurkan hati serta harapannya. "Ta-tapi bukan Nezuko-chan."

Tahu begini Tanjiro akan memilih menolak ajakan makan bersama hanya dengan Zenitsu.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku sudah tidak suka Nezuko-chan!" Kalau saja orang yang Zenitsu maksud adalah adik perempuannya, Nezuko itu jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan melihatnya gugup tidak keruan dengan wajah seperti itu karena orang lain lebih dari sekedar menjengkelkan. "Aku suka pada Nezuko-chan. Dia cantik, manis dan aku ingin melindunginnya, tapi orang yang aku suka itu sedikit berbeda..."

"Si-siapa orangnya?" butuh waktu sampai akhirnya pertanyaan itu berhasil ia ucapkan. "Apa aku kenal orang itu?"

Merah merona, wajah Zenitsu yang memandangnya ibarat apel merah yang meminta untuk segera dicicipi manisnya. Tanjiro ingin menyentuh pipi itu, mengusap bibir itu dan membawa pandangan Zenitsu hanya untuk dirinya seorang—tidak ingin orang lain melihat sisi manis Zenitsu yang satu ini.

"Kau.." ragu karena takut semakin sakit, tapi hatinya sendiri berisik ingin bertanya lebih jauh. "..apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Kilat keterkejutan singkat yang muncul di sepasang manik kuning itu memecut hatinya yang semakin retak, hampir pecah menjadi puing. Tapi untung saja gelengan kepala si pemilik manik kuning itu menyelamatkan hati Tanjiro dari gempa dalam hati yang bisa saja meluluhlantahkan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak berani."

Mendengarnya membuat Tanjiro bersyukur Zenitsu tumbuh menjadi seorang penakut dan pengecut. Karena itu, setidaknya siang ini dia masih memiliki sedikit harapan untuk mendapatkan hati teman sekelasnya itu.

Kotak makan siang di pangkuannya disingkirkan sebelum Tanjiro menarik kedua tangan Zenitsu agar temannya ini menoleh dan memusakan perhatian pada dirinya.

Bingung, membaca gelagat Zenitsu tidaklah sulit. Hanya dengan melihat gerakan matanya saja sudah cukup untuk mengerti dia.

"Kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan."

"Kesempatan?"

Tanjiro mengangguk, menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang bisa dia pamerkan pada Zenitsu. Berharap senyumnya bisa sedikit memberi efek bius pada Zenitsu agar tidak kabur, dan memudahkan dirinya memotong jarak di antara mereka.

Manik kuning itu terpaku membalas tatapannya. Ada refleksi dirinya di sana, dan entah kenapa itu menjadi hal paling menyenangkan yang membuat hati Tanjiro membaik begitu saja setelah serangan mengejutkan yang hampir memporak-porandakan harapannya tadi.

"Aku menyukaimu." Aku Tanjiro saat ujung hidung mereka sama-sama saling bersentuhan. Matanya sempat melirik ke bawah, melihat pada bibir pink tipis yang mengundang untuk dijamah, tapi niat untuk menyentuhnya ia urungkan. Sebagai gantinya kedua tangan Tanjiro yang sudah siap siaga naik, yang satu meraih belakang kepala Zenitsu untuk lebih dekat padanya, yang lain menyibak poni dari kening Zenitsu untuk memberinya akses bebas.

Dan, _cup_—

Satu ciuman yang Tanjiro buat selembut mungkin mendarat di kening Zenitsu.

Korbannya masih mematung kaku walau jarak mereka kembali seperti semula. Dia baru tersadar ketika Tanjiro memanggil namanya berkali-kali dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hah?" sedikit kecewa rasanya melihat reaksi Zenitsu itu, tapi Tanjiro tidak ingin sampai kehilangan kesempatan ini. "Kau ... kau bilang suka padaku?"

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban untuknya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

Kali ini Tanjiro menggeleng. "Aku suka padamu."

Tanjiro kembali mendekat, tapi bukan untuk memberikan ciuman lain. Kepalanya dia tempatkan pada pundak kiri Zenitsu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas karena aksi dan pengakuannya tadi.

"Aku menyukaimu ... sangat menyukaimu." Tangannya sudah melingkat di pinggang Zenitsu untuk berjaga, dia tidak ingin sampai kehilangan sosok itu dari jangkauannya. "Jadi ... tolong jatuh cintalah padaku."

"A-aku ... sebenarnya orang yang aku suka itu—"

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**27/12/2019 **

Di bawah masih ada sedikit lanjutan, jangan lupa di baca.

Tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku ngeluh sebentar.

_**BIKIN **_**FLUFF**_** ITU SUSAH TERNYATA! AKU BAHKAN NGGA TAU INI TEBILANG MANIS ATAU NGGA UNTUK MASUK KATEGORI **_**FLUFF**_**! MUZAN-SAMA TOLONG AKU!**_

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

"Tanjiro! Zenitsu!" Satu lagi kawan mereka tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya, ada apa Inosuke?" Zenitsu langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, sedangkan Tanjiro siap menglindungin wajah merona Zenitsu dari mata lain—takut akan ada yang jatuh cinta juga pada seberapa manisnya seorang Agatsuma Zenitsu.

"Tanjiro, kau diminta Tomioka-sensei untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal sebelum jam olah raga nanti."

"Baiklah, setelah ini, oke?" Tanjiro menunjukan kotak makan siangnya yang masih isi separuh, isyarat meminta waktu untuk menghabiskan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, dan satu lagi." Sang kawan yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan mereka beberapa langkah kembali menoleh. "Zenitsu, Uzui-sensei mencarimu."

Mendengar nama guru kesenian mereka membuat Tanjiro tidak tenang.

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**


End file.
